Our Shadowed Selves
by icdeadppl
Summary: When a figure from the states past comes back for revenge, the very core of America is faced with an unprecedented danger. Can one southern state face her guilty past to save the present from another Civil War or will the Confederacy rise again? Rating may go up with more violence.
1. A Beginning

Okay, this idea has been really sitting in my head for a while that I finally typed out. It takes place after the Loophole Conspiracy, which even though it's not finished I decided to post this. I had to do a lot of research for this (But you can't tell by the first chapter). It's about the darker side of America and on a time that most of the states would rather not remember: The Civil War. The main states in it are Delaware, South Carolina, the Trio, Hawaii and Alaska although New York, Virginia, Florida, Kansas, and several others will be involved too. So...enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, I just own OC's and plot idea.

* * *

The state meeting was actually going smoothly…for once. Delaware sighed as he observed most of the states chatting amongst one another in-between one of the topic changes. He'd only had to break up one fight that day, between Michigan and Ohio over sports teams. Otherwise everything was relatively calm. That should have been the first sign to the over two hundred year old man that something bad was going to happen.

Over the last couple of months, since the Trio had spilled the secret of statehood and then dragged some of the nations across the country to meet all of the states, it had certainly become more interesting around the Jones family. America had started taking the states, one at a time, to each world meeting (Even so the Trio normally snuck along that Massachusetts had just given up on the security cameras). The states were becoming used to their more national spotlight and enjoying the fact that they didn't have to hide their presence anymore. This all just meant Delaware had a huge headache from it all. Sometimes it sucked being the oldest state. Most of the older states could normally rely on a second in-command but…his green eyes flickered over to the second oldest state, Pennsylvania. There was a reason he was so self-reliant as he watched her loudly laugh and eat another piece of chocolate that she'd produced from God knows where.

He sighed, standing up. Delaware opened his mouth to speak when he heard a startled gasp from Virginia, whose eyes were suddenly as wide as saucers and staring at something behind the First State. Next to her, South Carolina turned a sickly pale color within three seconds and whispered, "No…". Her twin North Carolina jumped out of his seat, knocking over the chair in the process as he cursed fluently in an odd mixture of German and Cherokee. Everyone was staring at whatever was behind him, most with confused but several most notably all Southern states, with terrified reactions. He gulped.

Taking a deep breath Delaware turned around, his own eyes widening at the sight. Then everything, in short, went straight to hell.

* * *

_The rain poured down in buckets upon buckets as a figure ran through a shadowy forest. He kept glancing over his shoulder, hearing the footsteps of his pursuer on his trail. His breath's came in gasps and wheezes, the rain pelting through the thin gray clothes he wore like icy bullets. He stumbled, crashing down into the undergrowth and under a large leafy bush. Pausing to regain his breath, he pressed a hand to his forehead, feeling a trickle of blood run down it. He could hear his tormenter, his pursuer's footsteps. They grew closer and closer until they were right by the bush, crunching down the root he had tripped over. __"__**He**__ has to know I'm in here! __**He **__has to!"__ The figure was frozen as he caught sight of something black. They were boots, flecked with what looked like rust but he knew they weren't. It was blood._

"_Come out come out wherever ya are! Oh-" His next few words were blurred, whether by the rain or just because the person didn't want to hear them. "Where'd ya go?" The footsteps moved around the bush, slowly, in a torturous game that the figure knew he would lose. The pursuer's next words were garbled as well, as if it was being censored for his sake. "You know you can't hide from me. I'll find you; wherever you go I'll find you. Ya can't run forever." The figure flinched, feeling blood slide down his face and onto his eye from the cut. "Why'd ya run-" More blank, static words. "Why'd ya run? I'm the only hope you've got so why run? I'm all you have now." _

"_No you're not,"__ he pleaded in his head. __"You aren't and I know it!"__ The leaves quaked slightly as the footsteps came right back up to the bush. Someone parted the thick leaves and sickly green eyes looked down at him, the rest of the face so covered in blood and shadows that it was indistinguishable except for a sly grin. That grin. That creepy smile that had given him nightmare's for so long…_

"_Told ya, I'll always find you. No matter where you go, where you hide; you __**will**__ be mine." A blood soaked hand reached down towards him then-_

* * *

America jumped from his sleep as the book made contact with his head. "OUCH! What the-" he shouted, landing on the floor from his seat. England stood next to him, holding what looked like the world's biggest dictionary in hand as his bottle green eyes glared down at America.

"You stupid git, you fell asleep. **Again**." The British country hissed, walking away from the table to return the book to its proper place on the nearby bookshelf. America looked around, several concerned countries staring at him. Actually the whole world was staring at him technically, only a few were really concerned. Namely his invisible brother only he could see.

"Sorry dudes! Late night!" he said, laughing 'heroically' as he brushed himself off and regained his seat. England walked back over, taking his own seat next to the American.

"Then don't spend it all playing videogames and you won't be so tired!" America scratched the back of his head as he grinned at England who only raised an annoyed caterpillar-I mean eyebrow at him. Finally the elder nation turned back to his fellow countries, proceeding to lead the conversation onto the topic of the international economy.

America's grin settled down into a quiet, thoughtful look as he stared at the ceiling. For once, he hadn't been up all night playing his videogames (Although that new one Japan had sent him most certainly tempted him). He'd been having the same nightmare for the last three days, before he even got to the world meeting being held in London. Every time he closed his eyes, he ended up in a dark forest being chased by someone. America'd always fall and end up under a bush. The purser would talk to him, pretending not to know where he was when he knew all along America was in the bush. Those eyes…America shivered. It felt like he wasn't seeing through his own eyes when he had that dream, like he was reliving it but that wasn't his to relive. It confused him which is what kept him up, thinking of what it could mean.

He stretched his back, yawning, which earned him another glare from England that he responded by grinning. He'd deal with what the dream meant later, right now he had a whole world meeting to annoy the British country that raised him.

* * *

Okay! Rather short but it gets the idea across. No before anyone asks, that dream wasn't one of America's memories. It was someone else's. You probably can't tell, it's to early and vague although a hint was dropped if you squint really hard, like really really **really** hard. Leave a review and tell me what you think!


	2. Bleeding Wounds

_**A/N: I want to make a quick comment here before this story really begins to develop into the main plot, this will NOT be perfectly historically accurate. I'm taking a lot of writing liberties with this story that do not necessarily reflect what I view of the Confederacy or actual events of the American Civil War (Because I'm from the South so I am a bit biased). Many real event's that took place in real history will be mentioned and written but some things may not actual have happened or I am using my imagination to tweak it. There's nothing involving history much this chapter but I want to get that out there already. **_

**Okay! Here's the next chapter to OSS, it starts with a bit of a flash forward, you won't find out what happened in the meeting room until the next chapter although it's after affects on the main characters are see able. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: icdeadppl doesn't own Hetalia or its character but she does own the OC's plot, and a container of SPAM in her pantry (I don't own the company that make's SPAM though).  
**

* * *

South Carolina clutched at her head, coughing as she stared up at a foggy gray sky. A large chime of a clock sounded as she blinked. Was that Big Ben? She groaned, sitting up as she tried to figure out what had happened. Had she been drinking again? No this wasn't hangover pain, after so many hangovers she knew the difference. A meeting…the meeting, yeah the state meeting; she was at it wasn't she? Then Delaware stood up and-…South Carolina shot to her feet, her heartbeat quickening. "No…no no no no no!" she whispered, just as a raindrop hit her nose. This was not good. Not good at all. Even worse than the time when she and Pennsylvania had gotten drunk and fought and United*…shit. Al. How was he going to take this? Her thoughts were cut off by a sudden groan to her left, making the South Carolinian jerk her head so fast to the source she had whiplash. She gasped.

"New Mexico!" The black haired state was laying limp by a wall, his chest barely moving up and down. South Carolina hurriedly rushed over to him; his shoulder was bleeding from a bullet profusely. Dear God…

"Mex-New Mexico! Can you hear me?!" New Mexico weakly opened his eyes a bit, staring at her unfocusedly.

"Wh-what happened?" asked Arizona, sitting up from where she had been laying next to him. South Carolina hadn't even noticed her, all of her attention on the bleeding pre-teen collapsed in front of her.

"He got shot I think, who else is here?" Arizona stretched up a bit, shaking as she looked around the alleyway.

"You, me, Mex, and I think that's Hawaii over there next to Oklahoma. Del-Delaware's over there too with Alaska in his arms I think." South Carolina nodded, gently pressing at his wound through the tear in the cotton shirt which enticed a whimper from him.

"Damn! What the hell should I do?! I only know a bit of kitchen table surgery!" she whispered under her breath before turning back to Arizona and speaking in a louder voice. "Try and wake Delaware up Ari!" The Grand Canyon state slowly nodded, seeming to move in slow motion as she crawled over to Delaware.

"Del…please-please wake up…" she whispered. Arizona sounded nothing like her normal self. She sounded subdued, terrified and anxious; like how she used to act back in the 1800's…

South Carolina shook her head. Now was not the time to be thinking of that, although her gut told her she would have to sooner or later. New Mexico's safety was more important than that time. Arizona continued to shake the brown haired man, trying to get him conscious. Oklahoma chose that moment to begin stirring. His sky blue eyes flickered open; blinking as he took in the same view South Carolina had only minutes ago.

"Good morning sunshine, can you wake Hawaii up?" Sarcasm, best way to rile up a southern state and get the Okie up.

"I'm not Florida*. Where are we?" He reached over to shake the black haired state, her groaning and curling up in response. The Palmetto State continued to attempt to stop New Mexico's bleeding as best as she could, she had no idea how bad the wound was. It could be fatal for all she knew, there's like a main artery in your shoulder right?

"London I think. Not positive. Help me get his shirt off Oak; Hawaii I'm not Virginia so I won't wake you up nicely, get up!" Oklahoma turned, his eyes widening as he caught sight of his brother and the South Carolinian trying to stop the bleeding. A large pool of blood was starting to spread around the black haired state which was most certainly not making her worries ease at all.

Hawaii blinked awake, yawning as she looked around. Her head cocked a bit taking in the scene. "What's wrong with Big Brother New Mexico?" she asked, confusion in her eyes. Oklahoma still sat there stunned.

"M-Mex…?"

South Carolina snapped, turning around to point a bloody hand at him. "Don't just stare you idiot! Help me get this shirt off so I can see how bad this really is!" Oklahoma sat in place for a couple more seconds before responding slowly to take New Mexico's uninjured side. South Carolina carefully moved New Mexico a bit, working with Oklahoma as the two finally slid his bloodied shirt off. The wound had clipped the top of his shoulder, it didn't look bad (South Carolina had had way worse in even more vital areas but not the point) but she wasn't a doctor; South Carolina was better at shooting the bullets than healing people from them.

"I-is it...bad?" She slowly shook her head.

"I'm not sure. It looks like it just caught his shoulder a bit but…this is a lot of blood. Give me his shirt, let's try and stop it." Just as Oklahoma handed the shirt over to her, a cold hand grasped her shoulder, startling her into whipping her head around. At first all she saw were pale green eyes that made her freeze in fear until she saw the dirty brown hair accompanying them.

"D-Delaware…" He was silent, his glasses skewed as he leaned over to look at New Mexico's shoulder. The First state's eyes narrowed into sharp green slits as he pressed a red piece of fabric onto the wound.

"We need to keep pressure on it no matter what; he's already lost a lot of blood hasn't he?" Rhetorical question of course, it was obvious by the blood around them how bad it was. "I think it caught an artery but he's healing fast." Delaware motioned for Oklahoma to press down so he could wipe his hands on his pants. He then turned to South Carolina who fidgeted under his hard gaze, avoiding making direct eye contact.

"U-um…"

"I want an explanation." Delaware sighed. "But that can wait until New Mexico's stable. He needs time to heal." She nodded, still with no eye contact. The wall to their right looked very interesting apparently.

"I can carry-" Delaware had already leaned down and lifted him up, making Oklahoma stand up alongside him to keep the constant pressure on the still trickling blood injury.

"I've got him." South Carolina frowned but nodded as she stood up, wiping her hands on her jeans. After getting himself situated with one arm holding New Mexico up, Delaware's other hand took Oklahoma's place so he would be easier to carry. Arizona was up as well, holding the still unconscious Alaska in her arms as The Sooner state calmly wiped his hands on his own pants and reached down to pick up Hawaii, who had been quiet since South Carolina yelled.

Delaware began to walk quickly, setting out from the alley while South Carolina paused for a moment, wrapping an arm around herself. He stopped, looking back at her.

"Come on South Carolina, New Mex need's to rest." She nodded, beginning to shuffle her feet forward looking at the ground.

* * *

America felt strange, like the time he let Hawaii back a cake and she put spam in it*. It was a similar gut feeling but not quite the 'You-just-ate-something-really-weird-that-even-England-wouldn't-touch-it' kind of feeling. It was more of a 'Something-bad-just-happened-feeling'. Something was wrong for sure, that much he subconsciously knew. He just wasn't exactly sure what.

His hand touched the center of his chest. It had suddenly started hurting badly a couple of minutes ago, making his breathing uneven for a bit. Had something happened back in his home; a city bombed or DC under another anthrax alert? Delaware or Virginia would call him, unless one of the cities was theirs and they were out cold. Actually now that America thought about it, Delaware would try to call him even if he was severely injured and on the verge of passing out. He was that kind of stubborn, had been ever since America'd met him.

America slid his free hand into his pants pocket and pulled out his cell phone. 'No New Messages' was on the screen. Still…chest pains and bad gut feelings? It just wasn't adding up.

He glanced up at the current speaker, Switzerland, who was going on about border patrols and immigration and such. America slid his cell back into his pocket before resting his free hand to softly drum on the table with his fingertips, the other hand still on his chest. The blond haired man failed to notice the concerned British man watching him or Canada shooting him worried looks through shy, violet colored eyes. America wasn't normally this quiet, especially when a meeting seemed to be dragging on and on (Like now).

America sighed. He'd just have to wait for a call…or a news report but it was most likely the call would come first. He pressed his hand a bit harder on his chest, eyebrow's furrowing in anxiety. Hopefully.

* * *

They were in a park, South Carolina didn't know which one but it did have a playground. Alaska and Hawaii were playing on it under her and Oklahoma's watchful eyes, Arizona was suppose to be watching them too but hadn't moved her gaze from the ground since she sat on the picnic table bench. To say the Palmetto state was concerned over the normally rambunctious girl was an understatement.

Delaware was at the picnic table next to theirs, gently but firmly holding down the pressure on New Mexico's wound. He said a couple of minutes ago that the injured artery was fixing itself rather quickly and should be stable enough for The Land of Enchantment to recover without Delaware's constant keeping pressure on it. He hadn't died and that's what mattered most.

South Carolina shivered. Most people would notice a bunch of people around a picnic table that held a bleeding kid on it. Yet it was as if no one could see them, although when Oklahoma bumped into a jogger on his way to the table, the man apologized and was able to see him fine. It was as if something was blocking people from seeing the states except on contact. That thought alone would make anyone uneasy. "Hey! Big Sister Arizona! Look at me!~" cried Hawaii, sliding down a long red slide. The brown haired girl's face didn't waver from the ground and Hawaii frowned but apparently sensed the mood (As Japan would say) and didn't pressure her.

"You okay?" whispered Oklahoma, gently nudging The Grand Canyon state with his arm. She shrugged, still staring at the ground. Oklahoma's blue eyes held full concern for his sister as he shifted to sit closer to her. South Carolina sighed, rubbing the temples of her forehead. She'd offered a bit ago to go find a pharmacy or something and get disinfectant for New Mexico's wound and maybe some gauze but Delaware said she could do it after he talked to her. Sometimes she swore he didn't act like an annoying, bossy older brother but a perpetually disappointed parent.

"South Carolina." She looked up, meeting the First State's eyes. That pale color, just a shade or two away from the colored eyes she'd feared for so long. It made her want to run, and he had absolutely no idea why. "Can you explain what happened back there and who was the-"

"Your shadow." whispered Arizona, still staring at the ground. Everyone looked at her, the noise of Alaska and Hawaii running around playing fading into the background.

"What?" asked Oklahoma. She'd been quiet for over ten minutes and her first words are 'Your Shadow'? Arizona looked up, her hazel eyes a mess of many emotions but mainly fear as she stared into South Carolina's darker eyes.

"South Carolina, where's your shadow?" Her hand pointed at the ground. Where there was Delaware, Arizona, Oklahoma and even the distant New Mexico's shadow there was a open space where the eight's state's shadow should have been between Oklahoma and Delaware. Keyword: Should. South Carolina's shadow was gone.

* * *

**Now the plot's starting to kick off a bit. There is a reason this story is listed as supernatural you know. There are so many subliminal hints of future event's in this chapter (And past one's that will be explored but those are obvious) so I'm actually pretty proud of this one. We're beginning to see the more quiet, thoughtful side of Arizona; she can't be peppy all the time you know! What happened with NM getting shot will be explained in the next chapter as well as why only SC seem's to know what's going on (Although the Trio know more than they're telling, the only real one's having no idea are Delaware, Hawaii and Alaska). So until next time, please leave your comment below for improvement's and such as well as questions. **

*United is short for United States of America, it's what South Carolina call's America a lot except when she's around her brother (North Carolina) or one other state I won't mention yet. :)

*Florida's the sunshine state so calling Oklahoma sunshine is like calling him Florida, which annoys Oklahoma a lot

*Apparently there's such thing as a Spam cake. I kinda want to try it, just to see if I like it you know?


	3. Don't Let Go

**Jeez louise! When was the last time I updated! So sorry, my life became crazy and I still don't know when I'll be able to update anything else! This probably wouldn't be up either if it wasn't nearly done on my computer all those months ago! Again, sorry for the extreme delay but thank you for all the reviews and favorites! Please, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia but I own my OC's and plot**

* * *

Chaos. Terror. A laugh. Blood. Always blood. South Carolina bolted awake, breathing heavily as she clutched at her chest. Her green eyes frantically scanned her whole body for any trace of the crimson liquid. With a sigh of relief she laid back down on the table bench.

It was that nightmare again. How many years had it been since she had it? '62? '89? Definitely back in '01* so not that long ago. She groaned, slowly sitting back up. There was no way South Carolina would get back to sleep now. She looked around her. Normally, she would be in her own house outside of Columbia. She'd be able to go out on her balcony for a bit, and calm down with a smoke. United thought she'd kicked the habit after all the health stuff came out but what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

Of course the one time she needs them since then and she would be on the run from **him**. Great. She crossed her legs on the seat of the picnic table as she stared around the park they had been in since earlier. The Trio was all asleep on the table next to them, Oklahoma on one side of New Mexico and Arizona curled up on the other. The Land of Enchantment was doing a lot better than earlier; his wound had closed up and he'd woken up for a bit to drink some water. The relief on Oklahoma's face as well as Arizona's first smile since they came to England was a comfort to the South Carolinian and Delaware.

Alaska and Hawaii were curled up together on top of South Carolina's table, covered by Delaware's coat. Speaking of the northern state, he himself was on the other side of the bench, in a sort of halfway sleep. South Carolina knew for a fact that he was aware she was awake.

South Carolina sighed, pulling out her pocket watch necklace that was in her pocket. It was a gift from Virginia in the hope that a clock in necklace form would survive longer than the Palmetto state's numerous destroyed watches. No explanation needed for that. Clicking it open she saw her initials 'C.M.G.' inscribed into the silver with gold tints metal. The time on the face part of the watch read exactly 12:02 AM. She sighed, running a hand through her short golden locks before fingering the ends of her hair. It was like looking into a mirror of the past; her hair needing trim and being a bit uneven, just like that day…

She pulled her knees up to her chest, curling her head against the kneecaps as South Carolina's arms clutched around her tan legs. This was her fault. Every single thing was her fault. She felt like she needed to cry but no tears came. If only she'd walked away, if only she hadn't been selfish. All those men that died, all their innocent blood shed; it was all on her. All their blood was on her hands.

South Carolina stared at the scarred and rough pads of her hands. **He** wouldn't be here if she had thought about what the consequences of her actions would be. United…no that's not right…Alfred. Alfred F. Jones, embodiment of the United States of America was in danger because of her. Again. She'd sworn to protect him as well as the beliefs she and the rest of the thirteen agreed with America on that sweltering July 4th over two hundred years ago. Everything about this was completely her fault…no wonder he hated her; America would hate her more when he found out about this. A tear finally made its way down her cheek as South Carolina bit back a sob.

"I'm sorry Al…I'm so, so sorry…"

Roughly Seven or So Hours Ago…

The meeting was as boring as ever but getting to just chill with some of her oldest friends for a while was nice. Even if Pennsylvania was getting on the last of her fragile nerves. South Carolina half-smiled as she listened in on Ohio and Indiana chatting away on sports and such; sports, it being football season, were the main topic of most of the states talks and arguments. Michigan was pointedly ignoring the two of them in case anyone was wondering.

South Carolina yawned, leaning back in the chair. Her brother rolled his eyes at her, taking a sip of his coffee. "Don't forget North, you owe me lunch today." She blatantly said, closing her eyes.

"Yeah yeah I remember." He said, sighing at the end.

"I still can't believe you lost against Massachusetts. He has virtually no alcohol tolerance whatsoever."

"I had already had some drinks beforehand so it wasn't fair!" She opened her eyes rolled them at North Carolina.

"Not fair but equal." The two shared a quick laugh before being cut off by a glare from Virginia who was rubbing her forehead painfully.

"Knock it off, you're making my headache worse." The Virginian grumbled, taking a long drink of a strong smelling tea.

"Alright alright, don't get your panties in a twist Ginny." Said South Carolina, sticking her tongue out playfully at the blond state as North Carolina replied back. "Whatever you say Gin."

"I hate you two."

"Yeah we know." Delaware rolled his eyes at them, shifting his gaze down the row towards Pennsylvania, who was stuffing herself with chocolate. How she kept herself that thin was likely a question never to be answered but Delaware seriously needed to loosen up.

South Carolina watched him get up when a movement behind him caught her eyes. A black form oozed up behind him and her eyes narrowed. The hell-

It suddenly took the form of a person, still shadowy and a bit more see-through. It was only when the rest of his body became more visible did the eyes open and she head Virginia gasp. All of the blood faded from South Carolina's face and she could hear her brother jump out of his seat, cussing up a storm. She hadn't even noticed she'd spoken until Delaware raised an eyebrow and turned around.

The figure looked like America, eerily so. And he was staring right at her. "Hello South Carolina." He said, his voice as smooth as honey. She felt weird, her breathing quickening as she felt pulled into his gaze. South Carolina felt trapped.

"You won't get her!" The connection was snapped by her brother North Carolina. She felt like she'd been underwater for a long time and everything was blurry. As her gaze cleared, she finally saw what utter chaos had broken out in the room. Everyone was fighting shadow-like creatures that had emerged out of nowhere and she was on the floor in someone's arms.

"South Carolina, you okay?" whispered New York, staring at her worriedly. Had she passed out or something?

"New York! Get her out of here!" her brother shouted, dodging a shadow that looked like Louisiana and punching another that looked like Tennessee. Just what was going on? South Carolina clutched at her head as New York picked her up and dodged around shadows, heading to a nearby side room.

"North…" she whispered as her gaze caught sight of the original shadow figure, calmly walking after them as if no form of hell was breaking loose around him. Virginia was suddenly in her eyes, cutting off her view.

"Massachusetts! Bloody hell!" In the Virginian's arms was Alaska, for once terrified into silence. Texas was next to her holding the Trio by their arms, all three preteens effectively freaking out. Arizona though looked ready to leap back into the fray and the Texan's grip on her was stronger.

The group ran into the adjoining room, breaking free of the fighting. Delaware appeared a moment later with Hawaii in his arms. He tried to shove the little girl into Virginia's arms but was stopped by her glare.

"What the hell's going on?!" shouted Massachusetts as Virginia blocked the door and locked it. The noise though was still audible and South Carolina gulped, tightening her grip on New York's shirt.

"The rest of the state's are back there! I've got to-" Delaware was cut off by Virginia.

"This is more important! Mass draw a spell circle!" The English looking state froze, staring in shock at her.

"W-wha-"

"Now Matthew!" His human name seemed to pull him back to reality and into action. He pulled out a chalk pack from his pocket and began to draw on the floor.

"Virginia who-"

"Later Del! South Carolina are you okay?" She didn't reply to Virginia's question, her head was beginning to become foggy again. New York looked down at her, eyes glistening in numerous emotions.

"South Caro-" He cut himself off, eyes widening. His voice grew softer when he spoke up again. "Carolynn…your eyes…" Texas turned and looked over at them, his own eyes widening and he gasped as he took a step back.

"Gin-Ginny is she-"

"Dammit to hell, hurry up Matt!" The door to the other room shook and Virginia pushed up against it, handing Alaska to Delaware.

"Virginia you need to explain!" Delaware snapped, his eyebrow's furrowing.

"No matter what you can't let him get her Del! Get South to Al!" It was starting to sound like their voices were coming through a filter and she began clutching her head in pain.

"I don't understand-" Everything was hurting.

"It's ready Virginia!"

"You three go with them. York! Put South Carolina down in the circle, get in Del!" All of their voices were meshing together and South Carolina began to cry.

"What?!"

"Fuck it, move Daniel or I'm kicking your ass!" New York calmly put her down on the ground, starting to draw away when the South Carolinian's grip on his shirt tightened. Everything became clear for a moment but all she could see was the blond in front of her.

"Don't let go! Please, please don't let go! Don't-don't go…" she whimpered. South Carolina realized she was shaking. New York's blue eyes softened and he hugged her tightly and whispered something into her ear. He then stood up, moving to hold off whatever was trying to break through the door. "Don't…"

The Trio were in the circle as well, being held back by a stunned Delaware who was still holding the youngest states. Everything was starting to turn to fuzzy colors as South Carolina reached out for New York. "Leave…"

"We'll hold 'em back as long as possible! Get to Al!" Virginia looked straight at South Carolina who was going in and out of consciousness. "Tell him everything! **Everything**. Get them to London Matthew!" Massachussets began chanting as the door began to break.

"Me…" came her final whisper. The last things she heard were the sounds of gunshots, a whirring noise, and then everything was dark and temporary peace washed over her.

Back in the Present…

South Carolina gently held herself closer. Virginia and Texas, New York and Massachusetts, her brother North Carolina. All she could do was pray they were all safe. They had to be. A rustle came from beside her and she jumped, turning her head to the sound.

Delaware had sat next to her, staring up at the remarkably clear skies. They were silent, neither saying a word for a few minutes. He then turned to her, finally speaking.

"South…" Delaware trailed off, shaking his head. "Carolynn…" She didn't respond and he sighed.

"It's odd you know, how the years have gone by…" The brown haired man turned to her, his eyes a mix of many emotions. "I know you don't want to talk about it Carolynn but it's important for me to know, not as a state, but as a person trying to protect the people he cares about which believe it or not…it does include you."

South Carolina flinched, looking down at the ground as she clutched at her knees.

"Carolynn…who was that back there, the one everyone was hell-bent on protecting you from?"

A tear ran down her cheek, rolling off of her chin to fall and land on the dirty soil below them. Her nails dug into her skin and she began shaking.

"He…he was…no…he is…" she stammered, trying to find the words in her shaking voice as she finally picked her head up to look Delaware in the eye. "He is, the Confederate States of America."

* * *

**Gah! South Carolina you're such a downer. It's understandable but still. Just a FYI, that watch is seriously important like the Holy Grail kinda important (At least to this story). I know I haven't updated much but a review or favorite or follow would make my day! Actually all three and I might just cry for joy! Thank you!**

*** South Carolina always has the same nightmare before something big happens. In 1989 the Berlin Wall came down and subconsciously South sensed it. In 1962 she sensed the start of the Cuban Missile crisis and I don't think I need to tell you what she sensed in 2001. If you don't know, Google.**


End file.
